The Darkness
by Pizzapig
Summary: The darkness is evil in its oldest and purest form. The darkness is here and its watching you. first person pov. rated M for character Death


There's times in your life where you have to make a choice on who to save and who to let go. By no autonomous choice of your own you're made to rank those you love in order highest to lowest. The highest being you mean the most to me and the lowest being the unfortunate loser in this all too real game of importance. The unlucky loser -it's horrible to say- but they are the truly lucky ones, they are gone in an instance, dead with a bang of the gun, but those left behind they are the ones mourning to feel guilty because you were ranked least important to them by design, by human nature. Pray, reader, you may never have to make that choice, keep your dearest closer, and your dear ones out of trouble lest you have to make the soul crushing choice I had to

"Stiles! Don't do it, please."

"I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry, I have no choice."

"Stiles please."

Cold metal against her forehead bang! Kira fell to the floor.

"There" I sobbed "is that not enough? I've chosen one, is that not enough?"

"More" the darkness spoke "choose again."

There were four more options, Lydia, Scott, Derek and Malia.

"Choose!"

"Stiles. Fight it stiles." Yelled Scott.

"It's too strong." I sobbed.

"Shut up! Choose."

I closed my eyes and fired.

"I forgive you Stiles." Said Malia her head hitting the hard concrete.

"Three little birdies sitting in the tree. Three little birdies ready to be shot by me." Sang the darkness.

"Stiles you're stronger than it is." Said Scott "Fight it."

The darkness ignored him walking over to Derek.

"Your very quiet today strong werewolf alpha." said the darkness grabbing him by the hair and peering into his angry glowing eyes.

Derek like the smug bastard he is had the audacity to smile.

"What so funny?" asked the darkness annoyed.

"Oh nothing." Said Derek

The darkness dropped him in disgust walking away.

"It's just that I know something you don't."

"What?" said the darkness causing the loft to shake.

Stiles looked to Scott but he looked equally confused as Lydia.

"You forgot one thing. I have nine lives motherfucker." Said Kira swinging up her sword and striking the darkness. I fell to the ground, bright crimson blood gushing from my side.

"Kira." Yelled Scott as he strained against his manacles an invisible cage made from mountain ash.

"Stiles" whispered Derek entranced by the blood poling at my side. With great effort I crawled over to Derek and released him from his werewolf specific prison. In an instance he broke free from the manacles ripping them form the wall and was by my side.

"Im sorry." I said.

"shh" he said "it wasn't your fault. I should have known you would have been stupid enough to follow me in there."

"Is it really gone?" I asked.

"For now." Said Derek vaguely.

"What does that mean?" I coughed blood staining my lips.

"shhhh, for once just stop talking." he said.

I blacked out as Scott trashed to my side.

I woke up in a hospital empty of everyone but the sound of machinery. Usually whenever I had stupidly injured myself it was Derek sitting beside me cursing me out for being an idiot, my dad threatening to lock me in my room forever or Scott showering me in puppy dog love. Now I had no one, I didn't blame them for abandoning me.

"Hello." I called out sending me into a painful coughing fit "Hello."

The lights flickered. Not a good sign.

"Hello Stiles."

"Get the fuck away from me" I said, most definably ripping my stitches in order to get as far away as possible form the monstrous darkness.

"I have a feeling were going to be great friends." Said the darkness smiling so its rotten yellow fangs were on display.

"Fuck you." I said as it advanced upon me.

"Stiles!" I jolted awake panting and disoriented kicking out at the nearest thing.

"Stiles stop." I was pinned to the mattress until I calmed down and recognised the person above me.

"Derek, get off me."

Derek looked sceptical as if I would start hitting him again but complied anyway.

"Sorry" I said.

"Nightmares again?"

I nodded burying my head in my hands with exhaustion. Derek hugged me from behind massaging the tension from my shoulders.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"It wasn't you who killed Malia."

"Stiles how many times do we have to go over this? It was you who killed Malia, it was the demon possessing you."

"I could have done something to stop it."

"What Stiles? What could you have done?"

"I could have fought harder, not played its stupid game. Loved her more."

"and I could have not gone into that stupid tomb in the first place. If we live our lives on what ifs we'll never move forward."

I sighed leaning into him as he hugged me once again resting his head upon my shoulder. We had this argument to many times before I could mouth along with his responses. I was too tired to have another.

The sound of the alarm clock interrupted our peaceful silence.

"Come on, we have to meet Lydia and Scott for lunch. Kira has some exiting news she wants to tell us."

"You go ahead, make some pancakes, I'll be down in a moment."

"I'll make choc chip ones." I said kissing him and getting up. I walked right to the kitchen and realised I left my phone in my room.

"Derek is my-" I paused as he looked up.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing, its Nothing." I said unsettled.

"Its not nothing." he said his demeanour changing "Tell me."

"It's nothing, I just thought your eyes were green."


End file.
